


Oneshots That Stabo Is Too Lazy To Make As A Full On Story

by StaboTheGodOfCookies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accepts suggestions, Confessions, Dirty Jokes, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Kosmo - Freeform, Lance is Cute, M/M, Nicknames, Shiro is me basically lmao, Sleepy Lance, go for it, hunk is Done, keith is gay, sunset, they'll be more?, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaboTheGodOfCookies/pseuds/StaboTheGodOfCookies
Summary: Y'all: How high are you?Me: yesBasically this is one shots because I'm actually lazy to make em into a real story. I'm still doing my other stories just ... Yeah. Feel free to use these if you wanna make it into a full story😌





	1. "You're dating?!"

**Author's Note:**

> The time is nigh

After fighting in that awful lava filled planet, Keith was relieved to be back in the Atlas. The ravenette watched as Zethrid was ushered away out of the fighter ship hangars to get her wound sorted out. Acxa followed the nurses who put the Galra woman on a stretcher.

Shiro came up behind him and clapped his back. 

"Good work, out there. I'm glad you're okay." He said. 

Keith grimaced, "My backside hurts." 

"Why does it hurt? Did Zethrid hurt it?" The older male asked, concerned. 

"More like fisted it. Which is not my forte. I like giving them than receiving them." The younger male said. 

"Too much information that I needed to know." 

"Oh, so I can talk about screwing someone but my kinks are a no go?" 

"Keith, for crying out loud. How much of that toxic air did you breathe?" 

"This is homophobic." 

"I'm gay too, you moron." 

"Mm, where's Lance?" 

"He's coming the now. I bet he's gonna hug Veronica." 

"How would you know?" 

"I heard her yelling, 'Get your fat behind over here and hug your sister'." 

"I feel offended." 

"Keith, he maybe your teammate but Veronica is family... Stop, pouting." 

"We had a bonding moment and he and I are...-" 

"Ver!" They heard Lance exclaimed. 

They watched as the Cuban hugged his sister and then she picked him up. 

"I'm confused on how she can do that." Shiro said. 

"He's light." Keith said. 

"How would... You know what? Never mind. I'm gonna see if the pilots are unharmed." 

Keith watched his brother figure walk away and turned back to Lance. His sister was walking out the hangers and the male was jogging up to the ravenette. The mullet haired male opened his arms with a grin and the brunette dived into his arms. He wrapped his arms around the younger ones waist as the other wrapped his legs around his waist. Keith was right when he said Lance was light. He easily snuggled close, uncaring that his bruises and backside ached. The only thing that mattered was the boy in his arms. 

"I was worried about you. I hate it when you go off on your own." Lance said. 

He pulled his cheek off of Keith and looked at him with a pout. 

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm glad you're okay too." Keith said, before frowning. "What happened?" He asked, using his free hand that was not holding the Cuban to brush his cheek. 

Lance winced, "Got punched." 

"I guess we'll both have to take care of each other then." The other said. 

The brunette smiled and pecked his lips. Once, he pulled back he nodded but Keith moved his free hand to the back of the others head and pulled him closed. After a long desperate kiss- Lance found his face hiding in the part between the neck and shoulder of the other. 

The half Galra nuzzled the other's hair and looked up to see three familiar faces. 

"Oh hey, Princess, Pidge and Hunk." He said, before going back to nuzzling his boyfriend. 

Suddenly his eyes widened as he felt Lance stiffen. He looked up again, his heart pounding and his face going red. He noticed Hunk and Pidge's wide eyes and opened mouths. As Allura had a knowing smirk. 

"Y-you guys... Are dating?" Was all Hunk could say. 

"Surprise?" Both Lance and Keith said. 

In the distance they could hear Shiro cackling. Making Keith frown. 

"Shut it Takashi! We all know you are screwing Curtis!" He bellowed. 

He heard a squawk coming from the white haired man as Pidge and Hunk's expression got worse. He could feel the brunette in his arms dying of laughter. He knew he was gonna get it from his brother figure but one thought entered his mind. 

'Worth it.' 


	2. Sleep Lance is a cute lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone just wants to sleep but Keith insists training (set after s7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired rn that's y I made this

It was one of those days that Lance decided he wanna destroy Keith with his bayard. 

The Mullet man himself decided it would be a good idea to wake the team up at the ungodly hour of 4am to train in their pjs in case of an emergency. It was only a month after the battle with Sendak, and Lance could bet some money that everyone (except Keith) just wanted to sleep. Even Shiro and Coran was there and they also looked like they wanted to sleep!

Lance was wearing Pjs that would work for summer. He wore a baggy soft half cut jumper and shorts you would see women wear in the gym. You know the short ones... So, after the whole event he was embarrassed that he didn't pull on his house coat. 

However, at that moment he was so tired that he did not registered what the hell was going on. In fact he would occasionally giggle to himself making Pidge snort. 

They were all in the training room and they were meant to knock Keith over in their Pjs. You know, as training. Shiro and Coran surveyed it from the side lines nursing a coffee each. 

Sleepy Lance was jealous. 

Allura was first and Keith easily defeated her due to the fact she was tired and she wore an overly long night gown. She cursed in Altean and told him that she would get him next time. Before, standing beside Pidge muttering about an under suit she could wear underneath her pjs. 

Next was Pidge. She was kinda immune to no sleep so she actually could function. However, Keith was more alert and easily knocked the green paladin down. She too cursed at him only in English. Shiro was too tired to scold her as she leaned against the princess in a huff. 

Hunk, poor guy, tried to tackle him but Keith side stepped causing him to land face down on the ground. He didn't move until Keith gave up. He knew Lance was next so he leaned against a wall before sliding down it. 

Then it was Lance, who managed to almost fall asleep on the wall next to him until the leader called his name. He opened his eyes and dragged himself, like a zombie, to in front of Keith. He rubbed his eye with the balled up fabric around his hand and yawned. His hair was all over the place and he hadn't put on make up nor a face mask to cover up his freckles. He wasn't really fond of them even though Hunk said he loved them. 

"Okay lance, fight!" Shiro called. 

"I don't wanna." He whined. 

He didn't realise that Keith faltered his fighting pose and he stared at him wide eyed. Then, when Lance stretched his arms up after Shiro ordered him to hurry up- the jumper lifted up showing off his tanned lean stomach and narrow waist. Keith also noted the arched back when he stretched that made the curve of his behind more noticeable. 

The very gay leader composed himself by looking away but when he turned, he realised Lance was walking towards him. He froze since it didn't look like Lance was gonna fight. He waited until he got close to the him to see what he was gonna do. 

Lance, very adorably, booped the other's nose as his own nose twitched. 

"Boop." He said, disoriented. 

Keith fell on his back like a starfish with a groan. He could not handle that!!! 

Next thing he knew, Lance straddled his stomach and he looked up to see him tiredly smiling. 

"I win." He said. 

Keith groaned, "Yeah, you win... Okay, everyone back to bed!" 

"Wait, that's it?" He heard Hunk say. 

"Yup, because you're getting up at 6am." Keith added, making everyone groan. 

Lance then whined. 

"Make it 11am." He quickly added. 

He heard everyone cheer as he sat up while Lance was still in his lap. 

The Cuban smiled, "Thank you, Key." 

Keith eyebrows furrowed at the nickname and he held back from cuddling the smaller boy. Lance stood up and helped the other up, just as everyone but Shiro had left. 

"M'sleep." The brunette mumbled, before sloppily kissing Keith's scarred cheek. 

He dragged himself out before the other could respond and Shiro came to stand beside Keith. 

"You are so gone for this boy." 

Keith easily agreed and covered his tomato coloured face with his hands. 

He agreed he'd only wake lance for now on. 

Let's just Lance was peeved when found that out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the Lance stiliski fic is gonna be updated thoon don't worry my dudes.


	3. Sunset Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An idea on confession 
> 
> Takes places in season 8 episode 1 "sunset scene".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: this is such fluff Shiri play uncover or the Klance sunset scene song.  
> Shiro: I'm not siri you ass

The sun was setting in the horizon and Keith found himself at peace. He knew he was set to be going back into space but nothing in that moment could disturb the peace he and his wolf had. The dusty desert from his angle on top of his lion looked to be one of the most beautiful sights he'd seen on earth after he'd came back. His shoulders relaxed and a small smile plastered on his face. He breathed in the warm air and waited for the stars to finally consume the night sky. 

A little moment later he heard clanging and thought it was the lion however he heard grunts soon after. He frowned. 

"Aw, man... Y-you can be a..." A puff, "T-tough guy to finds... when you wanna be." 

Keith smiled, "Oh hey Lan...-" He said, side eyeing him. 

He blinked and snapped his head towards the red Paladin. 

"Whoa! What are you wearing?!" He exclaimed, with his eyes wide. 

The red paladin looked away from him in embarrassment with his cheeks going slightly pink. Then, he groaned and sat next to the wide eyed Paladin. 

"Coran decided to dress me up thinking I'm going on a date with Allura." He replied. 

"A date? Woah, well done. Lance."

Again the other groaned, "It's not a date!" 

"Oh, then what is it?" 

"I invited her to come to my family dinner." 

"Sounds like a date with me." 

Lance grunted as he began to pull off his 'costume'. 

"No it's..." _CLUNK_. "It's just because I thought she needed a break. I only ask Coran what her favourite food was on earth so far and then the next thing I know he's dressing me up after acting like an interviewer as if I was applying for a job!" 

"Sounds... Interesting." 

"Not as interesting as you think. It's annoying. Look, I use to have a crush on her. Don't get me wrong... She beautiful, smart, strong and the best woman anyone could ask for but... Ever since, she had started to be close to Lotor... I realised that I just admire her. I want to be like her... And not whatever 'this'-" He gestures to himself. "Is." 

"Hey, if anyone is wanting to go out with you or hang out with you... They have to like the real you. You know, the stupid earth version of you." Keith said, grinning. 

Lance, now costume free, chuckled. 

"So, you watching the sunset?" The brunette asked, sliding a little closer shyly. 

"Yeah. Might be a while before we see one again." 

"Man I'm really gonna miss this place." 

"That's why we gotta end this war. And we're gonna do it with the Lance that's the Paladin of the red lion. The lance who always got my back. And the Lance who knows exactly who he is and what he's got to offer." 

He turns to Lance after he says that and shares a smile with him. The brunette's cheeks were tinted pink as the orange hues of the sunset were warm against his face. 

The brunette's heart pounded at the look the other gave him. 

"I like you." He blurted out. 

Amethyst eyes widened as did the ocean ones. 

"W-what?" 

"Ah! Erm, I gotta go! Mama needs me! Haha! Bye!" 

The red paladin left his things and darted away from him. He jumped and slid down the lion's head until he was on its shoulder. With a sigh he was about to continue until a 'pop' was heard and Keith and his wolf were in front of him blocking the sunset. Lance froze. Then, gulped. 

The other's eyes were narrowed as he stalked forward. Fearfully, Lance side stepped away, against the lion's 'neck' where a shadow was clearly visible. Realising that the other turned and walked right up to him, he backed into the cold metal. 

"I-i'm sorry! I don't know what came over me." 

Keith used his arms to cage him in. Then, the last of the sunlight flickered onto them making both males shadows against the black lion. The black paladin leaned in as life around them sounded mute. They're faces merged as one followed by their bodies. 

Time passed and the bodies pulled away in a slightly darker light than they had. Keith rested his forehead on the other's and smiled. Red tinted his cheeks as the other males face was completely crimson. 

"Do you..." 

Keith pulled away and looked slightly down at him with a questioning expression. 

"Do you... want to join m- me... and er, my family for dinner too?" 

The black paladin smiled, "I'd love to." 

"Really?" 

"Yes." 

A sigh, "This is why I love you... Ah! I mean...-"

Lips stopped him once again from talking. When they pulled back- the blue eyes male looked up to see the grinning face of the other. 

"I love you too." 

Smiling shyly, lance looked down, "I should probably go help my mom set up for tonight... It's at 8... dinner I mean. And the address is xxxxxx." 

The older male moved away from him so he could leave. 

"Got it... See you then." 

"R-right... See you Keith." 

The black paladin watched the other male continue his way down the lion then entering the garrison building. Keith wore a huge grin. When he was sure no one was around but his wolf- he let out a cheer. 

"Ha! Finally!"

His eyes sparkled, gayly (couldn't resist) as he petted his wolf. 

"Kosmo, I have a date!" 

Then, he froze. His smile dropping.

"I have a date with Lance. The guy I've been crushing on for so long... And I have nothing to wear!" He exclaimed. 

Forgetting his wolf could teleport due to his panic, he rushed down the lion yelling for his brother like figure.

In the end, it was a guy named Curtis who picked his outfit because his brother was hopeless. 

(We find out later that Pidge, Nadia, Romelle, Allura, Ina and Lance went to pick out the red Paladins outfit from the mall.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy had this idea for a while but I was was lazy to do it. 
> 
> At college my dudes 
> 
> 😀 I'm fine  
> 😁 Just dandy...

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all: Why is it always Klance 
> 
> Me: yes


End file.
